Gone with War
by Demi-godDaughterofApollo
Summary: This is the final battle against the Earth Goddess and their will be an unexpected person with a huge part of the story. Will Percy and his friends make it out alive or will it be the end. In Annabeth's POV and more. Rated K for life and death themes, only hints of it.
1. Fight!

Annabeth felt hollow. The world went in slow motion and she felt her heart squeeze in a tight sad embrace. The cloud of purple gray smoke that held the mother earth advanced towards them. She knew what had to be done so did Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Will. They had to use their powers.

Thalia would use lightning to hurt the mother earth's cloud. Percy would use the water to try and push the cloud back. Nico would call up dead soldiers to fight the cloud. Will would use sunlight to blind and attack the Mother earth and Annabeth would use her gift her mother gave her.

They would all have to take in the gods' powers through their bodies and channel it into their power. It would most likely kill them if it worked. The others from the prophecy would go in through a break in the cloud and attack the Earth mother directly weakening the cloud and her hopefully killing her. It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"Percy, go now!" Thalia yelled. She chooses when they would go and Percy was first. After a few more moments Nico would go, then herself, after her Will, and then finally Thalia. She was willing to do this if it meant the other demi-gods could live. She shut her eyes thinking about all the good times she had in her life.

"Nico, now!" Thalia shouted over the roar of the clouds and water battling. Percy's hands were held high and Nico squatted down and pushed his hands into the earth. A shaking started and suddenly the dead came and started hacking at the clouds that where struggling with the water a bit.

She felt herself go tense and then calm. Her turn was next and if Percy died she would die to. "Annabeth, now!" Thalia called and she raced up like Nico and Percy had down and thrust out her hands. Suddenly a shot of silver arced down her back as she consumed he mother's godly powers. These powers ran straight through her and out her hands. A silver light flew out and hit the cloud.

She was concentrating so much she never heard Will come up and shoot sunlight from his body or Thalia come up and start moving her hands widely. All she saw was water blocking the cloud and trying to carve a tunnel, the dead hacking and slashing with the water trying to make the tunnel come faster. Her power and wills was distracting the Earth Mother while Thalia's lightning paused the storm so it couldn't move farther.

She started see black spots dance in her eyes. She knew the power was weakening her but she had to do his. It was their only hope. She saw in the corner of her eye a tunnel coming through the cloud and the Earth Mother appeared. The others from the great prophecy ran through. They brandished swords, spears, knifes, and other weapons. She started to sway and noticed Percy, Nico, Will, and Thalia were also swaying.

"We have to hold!" She screamed out to them. For a second it seemed there was strength in the powers but it quickly faded and the tunnel started to close with the others inside. A flash of fear pierced her heart. She looked at the others and made eye contact. They all knew what to do. Using that much power already would have them collapse into sleep but if they took in more they would surely die.

Yet that was to only way to win against the Earth Mother. Suddenly a flashback started.

Flashback:

The seven and Thalia, Nico, and Will all stood on a hill over looking the battleground. A purple gray cloud creeping towards them holding the Earth mother herself. With a crack Ares and Mars appeared in front of them and they all bowed. With a wave of the Olympians hands they stood back up.

"We have to tell you that two or more of you will die. The oracle and augur agree on that so we came to warn you. We still can't join the fight because Zeus wants to keep our forces in tack so that when it comes to it we can surprise her with an attack. Just remember two or more of you will die! Bye!"

With that Ares and Mars disappeared.

End of Flashback

They hadn't gotten it figured out then but now they knew it meant Percy, Nico, Thalia, Will, and herself. She came to face that fact and forced all her mothers power to course through her and saw the others do the same. She felt light headed and suddenly saw the others running out and knew they were victorious.

She saw the cloud bore onto them with one last effort they tried to protect themselves with a bubble. The last thing she saw was the gods appearing ready to fight the Earth Goddess. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground the storm passing over her and she felt peaceful at last.

Her last thought was, eat bitter taste sweet and no pain no gain. A smile plastered itself on her lips and she thought; I finally get to have a reward.


	2. The Gods come Marching

**Ok so I've been told this story is a bit confusing so I'm going to rewrite it a bit and make it easier to understand. Lets just say the cloud is thick and yes they can go through it but when they do they get lost and don't come out. They have learned this from experience so they try to stop the cloud from swallowing them up. This is also my first fanfic so I don't really know how this works. In a few weeks I might come bcd and redo this section and try to make it better with experience. Bear with me and my writing. Also I have a poll up about some stories that I will do but I just want to know which to do first. Please check it out. Also I will be writing a next chapter about if Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Will make it out alive or not.**

_Line break_

Annabeth felt hollow. The world went in slow motion and she felt her heart squeeze in a tight sad embrace. The cloud of purple gray smoke that held the mother earth advanced towards them. She knew what had to be done so did Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Will. They had to use their powers.

Thalia would use lightning to hurt the mother earth's cloud. Percy would use the water to try and push the cloud back. Nico would call up dead soldiers to fight the cloud. Will would use sunlight to blind and attack the Mother earth and Annabeth would use her gift her mother gave her.

They would all have to take in the gods' powers through their bodies and channel it into their power. It would most likely kill them if it worked. The others from the prophecy would go in through a break in the cloud and attack the Earth mother directly weakening the cloud and her hopefully killing her. It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"Percy, go now!" Thalia yelled. She chooses when they would go and Percy was first. After a few more moments Nico would go, then herself, after her Will, and then finally Thalia. She was willing to do this if it meant the other demi-gods could live. She shut her eyes thinking about all the good times she had in her life.

"Nico, now!" Thalia shouted over the roar of the clouds and water battling. Percy's hands were held high and Nico squatted down and pushed his hands into the earth. A shaking started and suddenly the dead came and started hacking at the clouds that where struggling with the water a bit.

She felt herself go tense and then calm. Her turn was next and if Percy died she would die to. "Annabeth, now!" Thalia called and she raced up like Nico and Percy had down and thrust out her hands. Suddenly a shot of silver arced down her back as she consumed he mother's godly powers. These powers ran straight through her and out her hands. A silver light flew out and hit the cloud.

She was concentrating so much she never heard Will come up and shoot sunlight from his body or Thalia come up and start moving her hands widely. All she saw was water blocking the cloud and trying to carve a tunnel, the dead hacking and slashing with the water trying to make the tunnel come faster. Her power and wills was distracting the Earth Mother while Thalia's lightning paused the storm so it couldn't move farther.

She started see black spots dance in her eyes. She knew the power was weakening her but she had to do his. It was their only hope. She saw in the corner of her eye a tunnel coming through the cloud and the Earth Mother appeared. The others from the great prophecy ran through. They brandished swords, spears, knifes, and other weapons. She started to sway and noticed Percy, Nico, Will, and Thalia were also swaying.

"We have to hold!" She screamed out to them. For a second it seemed there was strength in the powers but it quickly faded and the tunnel started to close with the others inside. A flash of fear pierced her heart. She looked at the others and made eye contact. They all knew what to do. Using that much power already would have them collapse into sleep but if they took in more they would surely die.

Yet that was to only way to win against the Earth Mother. Suddenly a flashback started.

Flashback:

_The seven and Thalia, Nico, and Will all stood on a hill over looking the battleground. A purple gray cloud creeping towards them holding the Earth mother herself. With a crack Ares appeared in front of them and they all bowed. With a wave of the Olympian's hand they stood back up. His form flickered to Mars because the romans were here to. (I don't know if this can happen but pretend it does in this story.)_

_"I have to tell you that two or more of you will die. The oracle and augur agree on that so we came to warn you. We still can't join the fight because Zeus wants to keep our forces in tack so that when it comes to it we can surprise her with an attack. Just remember two or more of you will die! Bye!"_

_With that Ares flickered back and disappeared._

End of Flashback

They hadn't gotten it figured out then but now they knew it meant Percy, Nico, Thalia, Will, and herself. She came to face that fact and forced all her mothers power to course through her and saw the others do the same. She felt light headed and suddenly saw the others running out and knew they were victorious.

She saw the cloud bore onto them with one last effort they tried to protect themselves with a bubble. The last thing she saw was the gods appearing ready to fight the Earth Goddess. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground the storm passing over her and she felt peaceful at last.

One last thought was, eat bitter taste sweet something Frank and said to them and no pain no gain in which her mother had told her before she left for war. A smile plastered itself on her lips and she thought afterward; I finally get to have a reward.


	3. Funeral

Jason's POV

The funeral was slow and depressing. I watched as Clarissa placed the final shroud with a body in it on the pyre. He looked at the line of dead and couldn't believe that so many of his friends had died in the battle. There at the start of the line was Percy, then Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Will. Lots of others came behind them and he couldn't help stop thinking about what had happened. (Second chapter just in Jason's POV.)

He zoned out as he watched one by one of the campers go up and talk about other campers that had died along with the five. Katie Gardener, Travis Stoll, Meckena Deli (daughter of Hecate), Gordon Hinn (son of Apollo), Mike Redger (son of Ares), Lindsey and Minnie Fly (daughters of Morpheus), and more. So many of his friends died on the Greek side.

The romans lost some to: Jake Rive (son of Minerva), Nadine Satui (daughter of Mars), Nick and Dally Fires (Great-Great-Grandkids of Jupiter), and more. He got up because it was his turn to speak, "Greeks and Romans I am sorry that so many of our fighters have died and I will honor their memory for as long as I live. I hope they can get to Elysium and meet up with their friends that have died before them and live peacefully with their reward." He said chocking up.

Being the last to speak he grabbed the torch with the fire and lit Percy on fire. The fire went down the row and engulfed his friends in flames. They would never joke with the living again, never attend another camp fire alive again, would never get to say to their parents 'I love you and I'll see you soon!' again. All that was taken away from them when they left.

He hoped they liked Elysium and if they tried for the isles of blest he hoped they got there. They deserved it. He watched the flames for a second and hoped that he would die as bravely and gallantly as his friends and wished with every fiber in his bones that he could get one more hour with them before they left. Just one more hour with his friends to laugh and talk. Just one more hour to say good-bye.

**Depressing I know. This is one of the ways I think the battle against Gaea will go. Sorry it's so sad I had to put the funeral in so I wouldn't leave you hanging. Tell me if you want me to write a chapter about the dead going to Elysium to be with their friends but otherwise this is completed. Read my other stories and review! Thank you for everyone who has read! Tell me how I did with this scene because I'm not good with depressing things usually.**


	4. Important!

Important Author's note!

I won't be updating for a few days to weeks because recently I had my blood draw and they found a small positive trace that I have celiac. I have diabetes so I was already at risk and I have some of the symptoms. Celiac is a disease in the small intestine that means gluten is destroying it. If I do have Celiac then I can't eat gluten so until this matter is resolved or I feel better so that I can give you a good chapter, I will not be writing. Hope I'm not celiac because gluten is my life.

Demi-godDaughterofApollo

Peace, hugs, kittens, and Gluten-Free tomorrow!


End file.
